The Proposal
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: This was written for a acosplay's contest to write your 'dream scene' for VK, and it won 1st place! I chose to write Kaname proposing to Yuuki. It is written in cinematic screenplay format. Rated T for a couple kisses.


This was written for a contest posted in **vampire_knight** by my friends **a_a_cosplay** to write your 'DREAM SCENE' for Vampire Knight... It written in cinematic script form, and was meant to be cosplayed by these two lovely (nearly identical, because they are twins) ladies - who just happen to do some of the BEST romantic Yuuki/Kaname cosplay I've yet seen from Western (Italian, to be precise) fandom.

This is Kaname proposing to his already-fiance Yuuki... But he wants to do it ~right~. Set after the last chapter, **VK 65 which can be found on Ieatsoul's forums, and translated by Ieatmanga's scantilation group, which yours truly may soon be a part of,** (been talking to the recruiter there, who wants me based on my past translations, but I need to make certain I can fulfill the commitment... The translation test was easy, but I'm not sure I can make a commitment right now... )

This is written to sound as if it was translated... Like, it's written somewhat awkwardly, as things in manga frequently sound a bit awkward, because they were originally in Japanese and had to be translated. You will see things like Yuuki referring to herself in third person and saying things like 'The 'me' that remembers' because that is a phrase which is frequently used in Japanese, and translates to English that way. (In fact it has been used in VK a few times to refer to the 'vampire' Yuuki and the 'human' Yuuki.)

**WARNINGS: Blatant mentions of psuedo-brother/sister incest and the two of them growing up together fianced to their sibling ****as per canon. **** (It's still real incest in the canon, but instead he's really her great-grandfather, who was impersonating her older brother all those years) and a few kisses and hugs.**

Title: Proposal

Author: RavynSkye

A/N: It's worth mentioning that while this is cheesy and fluffy as hell, especially on Kaname's part... it's based on a shoujo manga, and therefore, TOTALLY IC. (Kaname is the KING OF THE VAMPIRE RACE who also happens to give his 'precioius girl... the only girl in the whole world who means anything' MANICURES AND PEDICURES while chuckling softly. There is also a WHOLE LOT of 'ADORING GAZES' and 'GENTLE SMILES' and such in the canon. XD;;;  
>Setting: Kaname and Yuuki, in their bedroom, after the end of VK 65<p>

Kaname: So now that you know the entire truth of my bloody path... What has been my twisted fate, and how it is I came to be in your life… The question is, 'Do you wish to remain at my side?

Yuuki: Onii… *Yuuki shakes her head* Kaname… *Reaches up to touch his face, while Kaname gazes seriously into Yuuki's eyes*

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname closes his eyes, and lifts his hand to cover Yuuki's on his cheek, while sighing softly and smiling gently.

Yuuki: I see only the Kaname I remember from years ago… The loving brother who kept a lonely Yuuki company in this isolated basement, and filled these rooms with so much love that I never even felt the desire to leave… Back then, the child that I was wanted only to be with her Oniisama.

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname opens his eyes, and looks down sadly

Kaname: And now that you know the horrible truth… ?

Yuuki: The me from back then… The me from my years of ignorance… And the me that stands before you now… All of these have one thing in common… There is only one 'truth' that has stayed with me through all of my life, even the years where I knew nothing…

STAGE DIRECTION: Yuuki leans up and kisses Kaname softly on the lips in a loving, reassuring way, then pulls back

Yuuki: I have always wanted one thing, more than anything else in the whole world…

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname leans down, places his forehead against Yuuki's and waits for her to finish

Kaname: Yuuki…

Yuuki: I have always wanted nothing more… Than to be at your side… What I have always wanted more than anything else… Is for Kaname to love me.

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname pulls Yuuki close, holds her in a tight hug

Kaname: Such a silly girl… To have such a strong desire for something you already have…

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname gets down on one knee, and reaches into his pants pocket, chuckling softly.

Kaname: I have one more confession to make… While you were unconscience, I did not only change your clothing… I also used the time to retrieve something else

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname pulls out a jewelery box, and shows Yuuki a beautiful diamond ring, while staring up at her adoringly

Kaname: Do you recognize this ring, Yuuki?

STAGE DIRECTION: Yuuki gasps in surprise

Yuuki: That is… That is mother's wedding ring!

Kaname: While it is true we are already engaged… I feel like I have to ask you properly…

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname grasps Yuuki's hand, then kisses her hand, and holds on to it softly

Kaname: Most Honored Pureblood Princess Kuran Yuuki-sama… Would you do me, Kuran Kaname… The honor of becoming my life-long vampire mate… my wife and my Queen?

NOTE: This translates to 'Honored Princess Yuuki Kuran'

STAGE DIRECTION: Yuuki's eyes go wide, and her other hand (the one not being held by Kaname) covers her mouth, while she blushes

Yuuki: Ka… Kaname… I…

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname lowers his head, and speaks softly:

Kaname: Please…

STAGE DIRECTION: Yuuki falls to her knees, and wraps Kaname up in a tight hug, gripping him desperately, to try and ease his obvious desperation

Yuuki: Yes… I'll marry you… I will… stay by Kaname's side, always.

STAGE DIRECTION: Kaname hugs Yuuki, then releases her, smiling softly and removing the ring from the box. He puts it on Yuuki's hand while she blushes, then leans in and kisses her briefly

Kaname: You have made me very happy, Yuuki… So long as I have you, I can go on… There is nothing I will not do to fulfill my promise.

Yuuki: Promise?

Kaname: I told you once that I would stop at nothing until the world was a safe place for Yuuki to roam freely… That I would give you a world where you could smile from your heart and truly mean it.

STAGE DIRECTION: Yuuki looks down, blushing

Yuuki: So long as Kaname is with me… So long as I can look up and see love in Kaname's eyes… I already have all the reasons I need to truly smile from the bottom of heart.

END SCENE!


End file.
